


Day 9: Wet Dreams

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [9]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Wet Dream, dildo, sex toy, threesome (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Galo has a very pleasant dream. Lio is involved. So is Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Day 9: Wet Dreams

[](https://freeimage.host/i/31AEp2)


End file.
